1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to smoking articles, and in particular, but not exclusively, to cigarettes.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
At the present time in the tobacco industry there is interest in ultra low delivery smoking articles, ultra low delivery meaning ultra low particulate matter delivery from the mainstream smoke of the cigarette. Ultra low particulate matter delivery cigarettes are cigarettes yielding about 5 mg or less particulate matter in the mainstream smoke. One problem with such cigarettes is that the smoker feels that there is little impact from the mainstream smoke upon smoking. A further problem is that the smoker also finds the smoke has a very low flavour amplitude. This is particularly evident in cigarettes having a particulate matter delivery of 1-2 mg.
This invention has application to low delivery cigarettes by offering means to increase the perceived smoke impact of such products and also to improve the perceived flavour of such products.
This invention has application to cigarettes having a mainstream particulate matter delivery of about 9 mg or less.